El pony de las estampillas
by xmanueltroncoso
Summary: Un joven se ve encerrado en una vida rutinaria,y para escapar de ella recurre a los ponies y a las drogas,pero entre fantasía y fantasía se pierde en un viaje que lo lleva a la tierra con la que siempre soñó.Pero no todo será fácil,aún tiene un gran problema,quizá más grande que el problema de la rutina,su humanidad,humanidad donde no la hay,y tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ella.
1. Chapter 1

**El pony de las estampillas**

**CAPITULO I**

**¡SI NO VAS A LEER ESTOY NO SE TE OCURRA LEER EL RESTO DEL PUTO FANFIC!**

**Querido público, le informamos que el siguiente fanfic contiene incitación al consumo de drogas, pretensiones sexuales y criticas sociales, si te consideras un hater profesional, te aconsejo ir a releer algún fanfic romántico y putear toda la noche por algo que sabes que tienes razón, ante cualquier futura duda, si, si apoyamos el consumos de drogas y si, también lo fomentamos, en el fanfic también se mencionan varias canciones y grupos musicales, la canciones aparecerán entre comillas (´´never gonna give you up``) cuando esto ocurra aconsejamos hacer una pausa y escuchar la canción mientras leen para una mejor experiencia de lectura, el fanfic no es biográfico, por más que el texto parezca la descripción de la vida de uno de los escritores el cual permanecerá en el anonimato, reafirmamos el no haber describió ninguna experiencia o un estilo de vida que forme parte de la vida privada de alguno de los escritores .Cualquier duda con respecto al fancic por favor realizar al correo electrónico elponydelasestampillas**

Empieza mi día como cualquier otro, levantándome estremecido por la alarma del celular, arrastrándome por el pasillo hacia el baño, apoyado en la pared de la ducha bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Así empezaban todos mis días, con una batalla interminable contra el sueño, y luego seguían una serie de ritos por en listarme para mi trabajo, sé que mi vida suena muy aburrida, pero así es como estoy obligado a vivirla, si bien nunca fui una persona con muchos anhelos ni metas, cada mañana sentía que estaba peleando por un solo propósito, Sobrellevar mi vida. Nunca fui feliz con el concepto de vida estable, pero ya estaba algo viejo para soñar con realidades paralelas en las que no tengo que sufrir una agobiante vida de proletario común, solo me acallaba mis problemas y partía hacia un nuevo día de fatigoso trabajo.

Luego de terminar en el baño mi rutina matutina, desayunaba lo que encontrase, ya que compartía departamento con un universitario, que poco se preocupaba de mi existencia, y cada cosa que hacía en el departamento la hacía sin preocuparse por mí, lo que no me extrañaba, a que yo era el que menos aportaba a los gastos comunes, y como no, si solo era un simple empaquetador de supermercado. Después de mi desabrido desayuno, terminaba de recoger mis cosas y partía hacia mi trabajo.

En el trabajo era otro desafío diario más, que estaba dispuesto a superar, el tener que soportar las exigencias de la gente y el horrible cansancio, ya que no teníamos horas de descanso, y todo por un mísero sueldo que a fin de mes se me desaparecía de los dedos. La verdad es que a pesar de mi juventud, a esas alturas de mi vida ya no esperaba nada más que pelear para sobrevivir, pero jamás ganar solo empatar con la vida para que me dejase de apalear.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que me quedaban era esa pequeña hora libre que tenía en la tarde entre las 4:30 y las 5:30, ya que después del trabajo tenía que ir a la escuela nocturna, en esa hora de ocio me dedicaba a vagar por Internet, buscar lo que estuviese de moda, debido a que en Internet es el único lugar donde las modas mejoran, no como en la vida real donde solo se degradan cada vez más. Un día vagando por unos foros chan me topé con muchas viñetas y comentarios sobre una serie llamada my Little pony, y me llamo mucho la atención ya que yo recordaba cuando era pequeño que esta serie era bastante sosa y mal producida, lo único que realmente me llamo la atención era el nuevo y atractivo tipo de dibujo que tenían los personajes, era bastante simple pero muy, muy atractivo a la vista, después de leer lo mucho que los fans alababan de esta serie. Me decidí a ver algún capitulo en Internet, y me topé con toda una obra de arte de la mano de Lauren Faust, los dibujos eran preciosos, la trama era infantil pero muy bien diseñada, tenía un balance perfecto entre inocencia y atractivo, tenía ante mí una de las mejores series que haya existido, sentía por fin que podía ver algo sin preocuparme de la basura que a infestado la televisión últimamente, como soy muy cronológico para ver o escuchar algo, me asegure de ver el primer capítulo que se llamaba ´´friendship is magic``(la magia de la amistad) que también resultaba ser el título de la serie en general, en esos pocos minutos me sumergí tanto en la infantil pero delicada serie que había perdido la noción del tiempo, de repente reaccioné y vi la hora, ya iba tarde media hora hacia la escuela nocturna, y el capítulo iba solo a la mitad, tome mis cosas y me fui, quedé muy entusiasmado por esta maravillosa serie, tanto así ,que en la escuela nocturna solo pensaba en seguir viendo esta maravilla, luego de varias interminables horas de estudio, salí de la escuela nocturna con el único propósito de llegar a mi departamento a terminar de ver el capítulo, llegue a mi departamento a las 12:00 de la noche y mi compañero ya estaba en casa, y a mi mala suerte él se encontraba en el computador, no había esperado tanto tiempo solo para toparme con esto, claro que no, le dije que tenía que usarlo para algo importante, y el con su clásico tono petulante y una altanera ceja levantado me dijo -¿para qué? ¿Para ver ponys por Internet?- ante esto me quede mudo, y pregunte con una voz acelerada, -¿Cómo lo sabes?¿cómo sabes que no es una tarea?- y él dijo- porque dejaste la página abierta con el video a la mitad, no sé si te fijaste pero cuando ibas bajando las escalera a toda prisa yo ya venía hacia aquí- ya era obvio que no me iba a entregar la computadora, y como no, si yo solo quería quemar mis ansias, mientras que él estaba haciendo uno de sus tediosos trabajos de medicina. Al final el solo bajo su ceja y siguió con lo suyo como si nunca me hubiera hablado conmigo en su vida, no quise causar ningún problema y me fui a la cama, y en el cansancio de mis músculos dije -da igual es solo un serie- y me desplome cual Árbol cortado sobre mi incomoda cama de madera reciclada y colchón de 3 generaciones de antiguedad

Al día siguiente al volver del trabajo, aproveche mi hora libre y fui directo al foro donde tenían todos los capítulos de la primera temporada subtitulados al español, logre ver la primera y segunda parte de ´´friendship is magic`` y me sobro tiempo para ver el segundo capítulo de la serie llamado ´´The Ticket Master``, quede absolutamente maravillado y cautivado por esta infantil pero curiosa serie, fui a la escuela nocturna divagando totalmente sobre que había visto y oído, me llamaron la atención más de una vez en clase, no solo estaba maravillado por la obra maestra que resultaba ser esta caricatura, sino que también estaba fascinado por este extraño mundo en el que no habían guerras, no habían rencores, no había mal, todos vivían de lo que sabían hacer y no de lo que deberían, un lugar tan mágico y pacifico que una de las morales más importantes era la amistad y el amor, era un mundo perfecto era Equestria.

Y así seguí con mi rutina habitual pero ahora con un pequeño hobby extra, al fin tenía algo con que relajarme después del trabajo, la mayoría de los días ocupaba mi hora libre en ver algo de la serie, algún capitulo, algunas referencias en Internet, ETC…

Hasta que un día volvía a gusto de mi trabajo como empaquetador de supermercado, cuando en mitad de camino a mi departamento empezó a sonar mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y revisé de quien era la llamada, me percaté de que era uno de mis mejores amigos, Leonardo. por un instante pensé lo extraño que era que me llamara a mitad de la semana ya que solo lo veía algunos fines de semana, así que me apresure a contestar, y dijo con una voz claramente emocionada- olle amigo, tengo algo que te va a gustar, ¿tienes tiempo libre?- algo sorprendido y extrañado le dije,- claro, tengo una hora- y apresuradamente él dijo- tendrá que servir, amigo esto te va a encantar, voy ahora a tu departamento- cuando colgué el teléfono, pasaron por mi mente una infinidad de posibilidades sobre lo que Leonardo me quería mostrar, pero les juro que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza lo que estaba por pasar.

Leonardo ya estaba afuera de la puerta de mi departamento, esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en la escalera. Cuando lo vi me acerqué y nos saludamos entusiasmadamente, y el me dijo- ven vamos adentro, tengo que mostrarte algo- Y yo le dije con algo de ironía – claro entra es tu casa-. Una vez dentro del departamento el me dijo –amigo no sabes cuánto me costó conseguir esto, créeme te va a encantar- entonces Leonardo sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un puñado de estampillas, si, estampillas de correspondencia, con montañas nevadas estampadas en su frente y unas inscripciones en noruego en su parte inferior, y me dijo con una gran alegría- es LSD amigo, directamente desde noruega- yo ya había probado cosas raras y fuertes en mi vida pero jamás LSD.

Pase un rato mirando las estampillas, hasta que Leonardo me dijo –Si quieres lamer una te aviso que al igual que en un sueño, lo último en lo que estés pensando será con lo que alucines así que te aconsejo tener algo bueno en mente-, por alguna extraña razón lo primero que se mi vino a la cabeza fue mi nuevo hobby, y que mejor para alucinar que un mundo colorido de ponys, después de pensarlo un rato le dije a Leonardo todo lo que sabía sobre My little pony, personajes , problemas ,situaciones ,el drama , comedia ,Derpy ,después de unos 10 minutos dando mi explicación a Leonardo sobre la serie, me dijo –¿estás listo? - y yo sin pensarlo 2 veces tomé una de las estampillas y me las eche a la boca, al poco tiempo transcurrido me sentía más ligero y más feliz, mucho menos tenso, estaba totalmente sorprendido y contento con los efectos, y Leonardo me dijo-recuerda siempre consumir esta cosa con un amigo de confianza que te pueda cuidar – después de escucharlo tome otra estampilla y me la eche a la boca, en eso Leonardo se ríe y me dice- cuidado amigo, es tu primera vez, una dosis muy alta te podría hacer muy mal- y yo haciendo caso omiso a su consejo tome otra estampilla más y me la llevé a la boca, en pocos segundos empecé a ver algo distorsionado y a escuchar cada vez menos, veía que Leonardo me hablaba con una clara expresión de preocupación pero yo no lo conseguía escuchar, además de estar dando vueltas mientras lamía esas estampillas, empecé a sentir un ceño derrochador, después de un par de segundos mi cuerpo no aguantó más y me desplome sobre el piso.

Cuando desperté estaba totalmente aturdido, abrí mis ojos apenas y empecé a acomodar mi vista al entorno, empecé a notar que yacía en el claro de un bosque, tupido y de un aspecto algo tétrico, me puse de pie al instante y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Leonardo, y que me había jugado una buena, estaba hirviendome la sangre al pensar en cómo se había atrevido a dejarme aquí. Mire hacia los lados y solo vi un sendero que terminaba en el claro en el que estaba, me sacudí la ropa y noté que casi no tenía ningún maltrato, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo logró Leonardo traerme hasta aquí? .Mi ropa estaba intacta, no me dolía nada y no estaba embarrado con nada, también me revise todos los bolsillos y noté que no tenía nada, ni mi billetera ni mi celular ni mi carnet de identidad, ahora si estaba enojado con Leonardo, después de rabiar un rato, me sacudí el poco polvo que tenía en los pantalones, me aseguré de no dejar nada( aunque simplemente no llevaba nada) y empecé a caminar por el único camino que tenía a mano, la otra opción era internarme en el bosque, pero el sendero estaba obviamente ya recorrido así que supuse que me llevaría a algún lugar habitado.

Después de los primeros diez minutos de caminata, por este interminable sendero, escuché un ruido entre los arbustos, y en salto me puse alerta y empecé a recorrer todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor con la mirada, y de repente alcanzo a ver una figura entre los árboles que se encontraban en la orilla del sendero, me empiezo a fijar con atención en esta extraña figura y logro distinguir algo así como un caballo, me fui fijando mejor y no se veía como un caballo común, era más pequeño y de cuerpo más corto, no sabía si alegrarme por encontrar más vida alrededor o asustarme por su peculiar forma, me seguí fijando con más atención y noté que el caballo pequeño que estaba viendo tenía rallas en su cuerpo, era una cebra, una pequeña cebra, ahí sí que me asusté ya que en el continente donde vivo no ay cebras ni en los zoológicos, seguí con mi mirada fija en esta extraña cebra y el colmo de su aspecto era que tenía varios anillos en su cuello, dorados como el sol e igual de brillantes, y en ese preciso momento no pude evitar pensar en uno de los personajes de la serie que estaba viendo, llamada Zecora, que era una cebra con vestimenta tradicional africana, ay ya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser ni lejanamente verdad que estuviera en frente de uno de los personajes de la serie animada que estaba viendo, pero las características eran totalmente coincidentes. Casi como si no hubiera podido controlar mi cuerpo, me dirigí hacia esta figura con una curiosidad que me corroía por dentro, y mientras más me acercaba cada vez se veía más como la Zecora de los dibujos animados, de repente logré ver en uno de sus flancos una marca en forma de espiral, en ese instante estaba convencido de que estaba enfrente de Zecora. No llevaba más de dos metros antes de llegar a ella y se volteó a mirar, reaccioné con una expresión de miedo y asombro, me detuve atónito ante la criatura que estaba frente a mis ojos, y mientras permanecía boquiabierto mirándola, ella empezó a retroceder lentamente, y yo en un arranque casi de desesperación le dije- ¡NO! ¡No te vayas!, no te haré daño, por favor no te vayas- ella me miró a los ojos y quitó su posición a la defensiva, y un poco asustada me dijo –pero qué criatura hay ante mis ojos, jamás haber visto uno de los tuyos en estas tierras- yo quede totalmente mudo al ver que realmente estaba frente a quien yo creía, confirmado simplemente porque podía hablar, me quede así unos segundos y ella con una expresión de incomodidad me dijo- ¿estás bien? – sacudí al cabeza y le dije -si claro que sí, perdona estaba pensando en algo- ella sonrió y me preguntó –¿cuáles ser los tuyos de tan extraña apariencia?- yo quedé pensando unos segundos en sus palabras, y con apuro le dije- humano… si eso, soy un humano- ella me seguía mirando con duda, mientras que yo la seguía mirando con estupefacción, y me dice- he estado en muchas tierras, y he visto muchas ascendencias, más la tuya jamás he contemplado ¿desde qué tierras has llegado?- nuevamente me costó procesar sus palabras, y después de un segundo de silencio le contesté con titubeos- em…no…no sabría decirte, porque ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro -, ella se rió y esta vez más concienzuda me dijo –tu sendero has perdido, hasta el bosque Everfree ha llegado tu camino- después de escuchar esto me estremecí con el instantáneo recuerdo de que el bosque Everfree era una de las locaciones de la serie my Little pony, era un bosque viejo y olvidado que tenía la característica de que era el único lugar donde los ponys no tenían jurisdicción alguna, mientras que en el resto de Ecuestria los ponys controlaban desde la flora y la fauna hasta el clima, aquí no, aquí funcionaba todo de forma convencional. Mientras yo seguía con mis interrogantes de mi ubicación, Zecora me interrumpe y me dice –lamento despedirme humano pero debo seguir con mis asuntos- yo reaccioné y le dije- espera un segundo, sabes cómo llegar a algún pueblo- ella pensó unos segundos y me dijo – si un destino es lo que buscas en Ponyville encontraras descanso, solo debes seguir el sendero marcado y antes de que te des cuenta ya abras llegado- me incliné ante a ella y le di las gracias, ella también se inclinó, se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque, yo volví al sendero y sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo me encaminé hacia Ponyville.

Estuve caminando en ese sendero alrededor de media hora hasta que el camino se empezó a poner en una sola y línea recta, me empecé a acercar más a la línea de horizonte, hasta la que llegaba el sendero, y poco a poco fui notando que a lo lejos se veía un pueblo, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de los edificios es que eran muy coloridos. Me seguí acercando al pueblo, hasta que llegué a un punto en el que logre salir del espeso bosque por el que me encontraba vagando, el sendero seguía hasta el pueblo, a pesar de los amplios campos a mi alrededor decidí no salirme del camino

A medida que me iba acercando al colorido pueblo me di cuenta que me sentía bastante alegre por mi extraña situación, aún no sabía si estaba soñando, y conste que me aporreé la cabeza un par de veces en el camino para comprobarlo, pero aun así me sentía feliz y emocionado por este extraño suceso.

Ya estaba entrando en el pueblo, hice mi ingreso por un portal angosto entre dos edificios, angosto pero largo, y cerca de una vieja puerta en el edificio a mi derecha había una pony de color calipso hurgando un una bolsa de tela, sentí cierta aceleración en el corazón, al fin tendría contacto con una pony nativa, me obligué a calmarme y me acerqué con una sonrisa, pero a menos de tres metros la pony sacó su cabeza de la bolsa y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Impactado por su penetrante mirada me detuve de golpe, pasó un segundo de tiempo muerto y la pony echó un paso atrás y dio un fuerte grito, jamás creí que una criatura de tan pequeño tamaño pudiera hacer un ruido de semejante terror, al instante la pony salió corriendo hacia el pueblo gritando -¡MONSTRUO!¡ HAY UN MONSTRUO EN EL CALLEJÓN! AYUDENME!-, en ese instante sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, escuché murmullos al final del callejón y sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no quería dejar una mala impresión, me acerqué a la orilla de la gran muralla que tenía enfrente y miré por un costado del edificio de mi izquierda, y me encontré con la mala suerte de haber espantado a un pony cerca del lugar más concurrido de Ponyville: el mercado.

Cuando asomé mi cabeza una decena de ponies que estaban atentos a la histérica color calipso, voltearon su cabeza hacia mí, y yo con el nerviosismo perdí el equilibrio y me fui a un costado, ahora los ponys me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, en ese incómodo momento la pony calipso volvió a dar un fuerte grito, y todos los otros ponies hicieron lo mismo, en menos de un segundo todos los ponies empezaron a correr en todas direcciones, gritando de forma histérica, mientras yo miraba con una expresión de total desentendimiento, ponies iban y venían en todas direcciones, incluso un par chocó de frente, y como si fueran gatos recién golpeados, se revolcaron hasta ponerse de pie, en menos de un parpadeo el alboroto se volvió silencio cuando todos los ponies se lograron refugiar en los edificios de los alrededores, y yo parado en frente de un gran mercado vacío con una cara de total estupefacción.

Ya habían pasado casi quince minutos y yo seguí ahí en el mercado dando vueltas mirando hacia el interior de las tiendas y por más que rebuscase por las ventanas no veía nada, es como si los cerca de cincuenta ponies que se encontraban comprando en el mercado hubiesen desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En lo que yo seguí metiendo mi cabeza adentro de los pequeños estanes, escucho el abrir de una puerta, de inmediato levanté mi cabeza con entusiasmo por saber quién era el valiente pony que se atrevería a establecer contacto con este peculiar monstruo. Con los ojos fijos en la pequeña puerta de madera veo que se asoma primero un cuerno y con lentitud le sigue la mitad de un pequeño rostro púrpura, fijé totalmente mi mirada en ese pequeño y único ojo que se asomaba, después de examinarme ligeramente la curiosa pony sacó toda su cabeza, su cara de inmediato se me hizo familiar, y apenas ella sacó su cabeza se empezaron a escucharse desesperados murmullos desde el interior de la casa. La pony miró hacia adentro y note que dijo algo en voz baja, luego sacó su cuerpo entero y mis dudas fueron despejadas, sí, conocía a al pony que se estaba aventurando hasta mi presencia, era Twilight Sparkle, una pony muy curiosa e inteligente de cuerpo púrpura, peinado liso de corte cuadrado, y en sus flancos había una marca de una estrella con destellos. Quedé asombrado por el personaje que se aproximaba hacia mí con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto, yo me alejé de la pequeña tienda y la miré fijo a los ojos, cuando estaba como a menos de unos metros, me acerque también, y cuando ya le tenía en frente ella se detuvo y con un tono muy alegre me dijo –hola soy Twilight Sparkle, habitante de Ponyville, ¿quién eres tú?- en ese instante todavía tenía impresión por la situación, pero me di cuenta que no conseguía nada alterándome, y le dije con calma-hola, soy… em bueno soy…- ella inclinó la cabeza con interrogante mientras yo balbuceaba, no le quería decir mi verdadero nombre, no me gustaba para nada, me gustaba tanto el sonido de los nombre europeos que me causaba desagrado escuchar el sonido de mi nombre de origen latino, así que pensé en un segundo en un nombre nuevo, divagué tan apresuradamente entre las palabras inglesas que conocía que conjugué lo primero que pareció tener sentido -me llamo Lead footprint (pisada de plomo)- ella inclinó la cabeza como en signo de interrogante y dijo con una chueca sonrisa- valla es un extraño nombre, tal vez tu vienes de …- en eso, una infantil vos interrumpió a Twilight llamándola con un grito, ella se volteo rápidamente y gritó en respuesta -¡SPIKIE!, ¡ven aquí, no hay peligro!- el nombre que Twilight grito me sonó de inmediato pero estaba con la cabeza tan revuelta, me esforcé en recordar y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde Twilight dirigía sus gritos, y vi a lo lejos que del mismo edificio de donde Twilight salió, salía una pequeña figura erguida en dos patas, lo que claro me extraño, se fue acercando rápidamente con una especie de apresurado trote, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo, noté que no era un pony, era un pequeño y morado dragón, en ese instante lo pude reconocer, era un personaje frecuente de la serie, era Spike él bebé dragón, era amigo de Twilight aunque cumplía mayormente la función de asistente, vivía a cargo de Twilight, lo que lo convertía más en una mascota amaestrada ya que Twilight no demostraba afecto materno por este "asistente" permanente. Volviendo al tema, el pequeño dragón se acercó a Twilight y me vio a los ojos desde su reducida posición, e inmediatamente mostró preocupación, se acercó lentamente a Twilight y le habló al oído, Twilight rió con cierto cinismo y le respondió también al oído, mientras yo solo permanecía ay mirándolos fijamente como murmuraban, Twilight hizo callar a Spike y me vio a los ojos y me dijo, -eres una criatura bastante extraña, jamás he visto algo como tú, ni siquiera en mis libros ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu raza?- no lo pensé mucho y respondí de forma balbuciente.

–em… humano, soy de la raza humana- ella se tomó el tiempo de mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, de hecho movió su cabeza de forma que me pudiera ver la espalda, y al ver de forma incómoda mi espalda baja levantó una ceja y se volvió a mi rostro, dijo –Valla, pero que extraño, no tienes cola y tus flancos son muy pequeños- la miré con desconcierto-¿podrías decirme de dónde vienes? ¿Cuáles son tus tierras?- y sin pensarlo mucho le respondí los mismo que a Zecora – no sabría decirte ya que ni siquiera estoy seguro de donde estoy ahora- mientras Spike me miraba con una expresión de preocupación Twilight me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza, después de rodearme unas de tres veces, me invadió con una lluvia de preguntas-¿Por qué tus orejas son redondas?, ¿Por tu boca es tan achatada?, ¿Por qué tus patas traseras son tan largas?,¿Por qué estás tan cubierto de ropa?,¿Qué es lo que comes?, ¿Cómo es tu cutie mark?¿cuál es tu talento?¿cómo es que….-la silencie diciendo de forma casi eufórica-calma, calma, no puedo responder todo a la vez- ella bajó su sonrisa e inclino su cabeza, y como un destello dijo -¡CLARO!, no me puedes responder todo porque no hay donde registrarlo-yo levanté una ceja y miré a Spike él alzó los hombros haciéndome un gesto de desconcierto, en eso Twilight dice –Podría acompañarme señor Lead footprint?- yo la vi a los ojos y fingiendo total despreocupación por el asunto ,le dije- claro que sí, no tengo donde más ir- ella exaltada dijo -¡MUY BIEN!, Spike trae mis cosas nos vamos a casa- el pequeño dragón se adentró en la estructura de donde había salido y tomo una especie de "bolsón montura" por así decir, (como con el que se les equipa a los burros de carga), y se lo puso suavemente en la espalda a Twilight, Twilight dijo – muy bien señor Lead footprint, por favor acompáñeme, lo llevaré a mi estancia, allí podremos tomar apuntes sobre su raza- yo aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si sentirme feliz por mi peculiar encuentro, o asustado, o simplemente ignorarlo como una alucinación más, sea como sea yo me sentía 100% lucido así que en respuesta a las palabras de Twilight yo solo asentí con la cabeza y marché tras de ella.

Nos fuimos alejando del mercado, yo miraba hacia atrás y veía como una que otra cabeza se asomaba por las ventanas a mirar cómo me alejaba lentamente con la pony color morado. Yo intentaba ir lo más cerca posible de Twilight, no quería cuásar más dramas en los alrededores. A lo largo del camino Twilight me intentaba hacer preguntas ocasionales, pero me decía al instante "no me respondas aún, mejor déjalo para cuando lleguemos", estuvimos caminando alrededor de diez minutos, y llegamos a un claro entre los edificios, una zona un tanto apartada, en la que yacía un enorme árbol con ventanas en su copa, y un letrero clavado que tenía la imagen de un libro abierto, yo quedé maravillado ante esta peculiar estructura, Twilight me dijo con emoción –Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa y la biblioteca del pueblo, aquí me podrás contar todo sobre tu raza.- la seguí hasta la entrada, ella se sacudió las pesuñas en un pequeño taburete, y enseguida su cuerno empezó a brillar con una aura morada, me sentí algo asustado, sabía que podían hacer magia, pero de verlo en una caricatura a presenciarlo, era totalmente diferente , con el mismo extraño brillar de su cuerno, resplandeció la pequeña puerta de madera y con suavidad se abrió sin tacto alguno, solo se abrió, yo no me podía tragar lo que estaba viendo, ella simplemente entró con tranquilidad, tuve que agacharme para poder sortear el pequeño marco, cuando asomé la cabeza hacia el interior vi un salón muy acogedor con las paredes forradas en repisas llenas de libros y uno que otro banquillo por ahí tirado a lo largo del salón. Cuando entre, me fijé en mis acompañantes, Spike seguía mirándome de reojo con una evidente sensación de desconfianza. Subió por una escalera que daba al segundo piso, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras que Twilight tenía su cabeza bajo una especie de escritorio, hurgando meticulosamente, y después de un rato de revoltijo saco un recipiente con tinta y una pluma, después sacó un cuadernillo y lo puso sobre el escritorio, su cuerno se volvió a encender y lo que reaccionó a esto fue la pluma, envuelta en la misma aura morada, se levantó del recipiente de tinta y permaneció estática en el aire, yo aún me sentía incómodo con lo de la magia, enseguida Twilight volteó su sonrisa hacia mí y dijo : -Muy bien señor Lead footprint tome asiento, para que podamos empezar.- Yo me sentía como en una entrevista de trabajo, aunque tenía en mente que esto podría ser una alucinación, me sentía igual de presionado, tomé un banquillo que tenía cerca y me senté al lado de Twilight, al sentarme en el banquillo pude sentir el crujir de las delgadas patas del pequeño mueble, Twilight me estaba mirando fijo y empezó con las preguntas; - Dígame señor Lead footprint ¿de dónde viene?- yo pensé un segundo la respuesta, mi concepto de países y continentes debía ser bastante diferente al de estas tierras, rebusqué entre todo lo que sabía sobre geografía y el origen humano, y tomé lo que consideré más cercano a mi tierra de origen . Y dije:

– Vengo de las tierras de América- ella frunció el ceño mientras escribía, y al terminar bajó la pluma hacia el recipiente de tinta y se rascó la barbilla , y dijo : -¿América? jamás había leído de una tierra con ese nombre- ella se alejó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia un viejo baúl que estaba junto a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, usó su magia para abrirlo y metió la cabeza en él, al sacar la cabeza tenía en su boca un gran rollo de papel muy viejo, se dirigió a una mesa más grande que había en el salón, y desplegó este gran rollo de papel, me miró y me dijo: - ¿reconoces alguna de estas tierras?- me levanté de mi pequeño asiento y me dirigí a la mesa, lo que Twilight había estirado era un viejo mapa donde figuraban varios continentes, eran bastante pequeños, empecé a buscar alguna referencia que tuviera alguna relación con mis tierras, todo era muy diferente, en algún momento pensé en mentir diciendo que venía de alguna isla inexplorada, pero noté que todos los lugares, desde las montañas hasta las más remotas islas figuraban con sus nombres y sus habitantes, así que descarté automáticamente esa opción, miré a Twilight y le dije:

- no, aquí no hay nada que yo conozca, los mapas de mis tierras son muy diferentes a esto.- Ella no me miró sólo mantuvo su vista en el viejo mapa con el ceño fruncido, e hizo un pequeño movimiento con su boca, y dijo: –mmm… al menos que…-mantuvo su vista en el mapa y miró hacia el extremo derecho de el mismo poniendo su pezuña sobre una brújula que estaba dibujada en esa esquina y me dijo: - ha menos que vengas de las tierras de más allá de los mares del oeste- yo quedé desconcertado y le pregunté de inmediato -¿Por qué más allá del oeste?¿acaso no han explorado esos océanos?- ella me miró a los ojos y respondió; - no, aun no, se dice que los ponys de las tierras del sur han navegado hasta esas tierras, y cuentan relatos de mares infestados de monstruos y gigantescos abismos a mitad del mar, y unas amplias tierras más allá de estos abismos, pero ya hace más de trescientos años que no se hacen expediciones de ese tipo, así que los relatos no son seguros, puede que tu vengas de esas tierras más allá de los abismos, pero la pregunta sería ahora ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pensé en sus palabras un segundo y le respondí – bueno no tengo idea, yo desperté en el bosque que esta hacia las afueras de esta ciudad, una cebra me dijo que se llamaba bosque Everfree- ella me miró e inclinó la cabeza- ¿despertar?-exclamó- ¿ solo apareciste?¿así como así?- asentí con la cabeza, ella puso su pezuña en su boca unos momentos y se alejó de la mesa volviendo al escritorio, con el ceño fruncido, hizo flotar la pluma y empezó a anotar en el cuadernillo, estuvo así un minuto y luego me miró preguntando- dime ¿toda tu gente es como tu?- yo lo pensé un segundo- emmmmm…bueno, en lo físico variamos un poco, pero somos casi todos de las mismas proporciones, los mismos brazos, las mismas piernas, casi la misma forma de la cabeza, solo cambian los rasgos característicos, las cara y el largo de las extremidades, pero tenemos la misma anatomía- ella anotaba muy rápido, sin quitar la mirada del cuadernillo -¿y en lo psicológico?-de nuevo me detuve a pensar y le respondí-bueno.. todos dicen tener formas diferentes de pensar, pero al final todos tienen los mismos propósitos, y costumbres, creo que solo le cambian el color a las cosas, pero no su consistencia- ella parecía muy concentrada en su escritura, mientras yo seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Al pasar las horas junto a ella me hacía más y más preguntas. Algo notorio de estas preguntas, es que no eran muy complicadas, pareciera que solo buscase relaciones entre mi raza y la de ella, preguntaba cosas sencillas y que no necesitaban mucha historia, cosas como ¿qué es lo que comen?,¿porque usan tanta ropa?, si sabíamos leer o escribir, si sabíamos navegar e incluso como íbamos al baño, nunca tuve que especificar ninguna pregunta, a veces surgía una que otra referencia por nuestras diferencias anatómicas, como la cantidad de pelaje, o las proporciones de la cabeza, lo que más le incomodaba era la forma de mis orejas.

A lo largo de nuestra entrevista Spike solía bajar de forma ocasional y pasaba por el cuarto, con su mirada fija en mí, siempre con la misma incomodidad, a veces Twilight le pedía un vaso de agua, y él lo dejaba a su lado sin decir nada y volvía al segundo piso. Como yo había llegado a una hora avanzada del día, en poco tiempo el sol empezó a caer, yo asumía el sueño que me correspondía mientras estaba en clases, Twilight se empezó a fijar cada vez más en mi mientras escribía, hasta que en un momento bajó la pluma y me dijo- te ves muy cansado, ya es muy tarde ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí?- como si tuviera otra opción le respondí de forma relajada -em… claro, muchas gracias por la invitación, no quisiera incomodarte- ella sonrió y con una voz muy tierna, casi maternal, dijo: – por supuesto que no me incomodas, eres mi invitado, tu solo relájate un rato, yo prepararé una cama para ti- ella bajó la pluma y guardó las cosas bajo el escritorio, sopló la hoja del cuadernillo en la que estaba escribiendo y enseguida lo cerró, se alejó del escritorio y se dirigió a las escalera, volteó y me dijo: -espérame un rato, voy a preparar algo- yo asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que subiera y pasará al siguiente cuarto, cuando ya no estaba, me puse de pie y empecé a ojear las repisas, solo veía títulos que parecían todos fábulas para niños leía cosas como "las aventuras del navegante ciego" o también "Heart Courageous el libertador", lancé una pequeña carcajada el ver estos infantiles títulos y retrocedí un par de pasos, con una boba sonrisa miré hacia la parte alta del estante, y noté que la categoría en la que estaba husmeando era la de sucesos históricos, se me borró la ridícula sonrisa de la cara y me sentí algo tonto, en eso escucho unas pisadas cerca , volteo a ver la escalera, Twilight bajaba. Cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de la mía me dijo: - ya esta listo, ven sube te tengo que mostrarte algo- me dirigí a la escalera y empecé a subirla, al llegar a la parte de la puerta al final de la escalera, tuve que agacharme y me tuve que agacharme todavía más para poder pasar por ella, al atravesar el marco, entré a otra habitación, también con repisas repletas de libros pero estas más pequeñas, la habitación estaba dividida en dos niveles, en la parte baja estaban las repisas con libros y uno que otro pequeño mueble, y en la parte más alta se veía como una habitación bien armada, con repisas con extraños artilugios , dos camas posicionadas de forma opuesta y un mueble de noche junto a cada cama. Ella se me adelantó y se puso junto a la cama que estaba en el lado izquierdo y me dijo: - tu dormirás aquí- después de eso me dirigí al nivel donde se encontraban las camas, con la mirada desorbitada intentado recorrer lo más rápido posible el cuarto con mis ojos. Al llegar al lado de mi cama, vi que junto a la cama de Twilight estaba Spike acostado en una cama de perro leyendo un libro de portada roja, en ese momento pensé en lo mal condicionado que Twilight tenía a su pequeño asistente, el me vió de reojo y siguió con su lectura, Twilight acercó y me dijo –ya es hora de dormir, tienes que tienes que descansar bien esta noche, mañana tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- ella se acercó a su cama, se acobijó y se me quedó mirando, yo la miré y luego miré mi cama, levanté las sabanas para poder acomodarme bajo ellas, al recostarme de espaldas, noté que mis pies sobresalían del borde de la cama, me acomodé bien y me cubrí, una vez acomodado, Twilight me preguntó:

- ¿estás cómodo?¿no te falta nada?- yo le respondí muy relajadamente-no, estoy bien y sí , estoy bastante cómodo- ella sonrió levemente y con una voz muy gentil dijo: –buenas noches señor Lead footprint, buenas noches Spike, que duerman bien- yo le dije –tú también- y Spike asintió con la cabeza, y cerró su libro, con una cara de enojo se acomodó en su pequeña cama de perro y cerró los ojos, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, y todas las lámparas que iluminaban el cuarto se apagaron simultáneamente, se acomodó hacia un costado y cerró sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo, y empecé a pensar en lo loco que fue este día. Pero aún seguía con la fuerte duda de que tan real sería toda esta situación, al final de tanto divagar el cansancio me ganó y logré concebir el sueño.


	2. Capitulo 2

**El pony de las estampillas**

**capitulo ****II**

**NOTA DEL ESCRITOR ¡COÑO!**: atención mi queridísimo público, le advertimos que este capitulo no trata mucho de ponys, trata más que nada de la vida del personaje, pero si quieren seguir la historia, tendrán que leerla inevitablemente, después no quiero escuchar reclamos de ´´ay, no me gusto porque le faltan más ponys`` o ´´ay, el escritor se perdió del tema`` pobre del cabrón que vea que publico eso, este capítulo si aborda la temática de escuchar leyendo, no como el anterior, se les advierte de antemano que esta temática no se verá muy seguido, pero recuerden reproducir solo las canciones entre comilla (´´never gonna give you up``). En fin, muchas gracias, disfruten del capitulo

ATENTAMENTE: el peligroso Pipa, el volátil Majetrobe y la talentosa Artemisa

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos con una gran emoción, me puse derecho, y miré hacia adelante con alegría y me encontré con el refrigerador de mi departamento, la sonrisa se borró de la cara, miré hacia los costados, estaba en la cocina de mi departamento sentado en el suelo, automáticamente la emoción de mi corazón se apagó como una vela al viento. Una vez asumida mi ubicación, agité mi cabeza y volví a adquirir los rasgos de empleado amargado.

Me puse de pie, me sacudí la ropa, me saboreé la boca y escupí una bola de papel gris, miré hacia mi entorno, y asumí que todo lo que había pasado antes de despertar había sido solo un sueño, un extaciante sueño producido por el exceso de droga, y mi estimulada imaginación, pero tenía una fuerte incomodidad, este sueño no se sentía como un sueño, y no fue ese caso como cuando sueñas algo que se sintió real y al despertar te das cuenta que no lo es, si no que este sueño se sentía tan real tanto dormido como despierto, reflexioné unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo, me revisé los bolsillos y estaba todo tal y como lo dejé antes de consumir el LSD, me olfateé los hombros para saber si había estado en un lugar extraño, pero aún seguía oliendo al desodorante que me puse la mañana anterior, luego me olí las manos, ahora si encontré algo raro, olían a madera, a madera vieja, eso me extraño muchísimo, pero en fin.

Una vez revisado todo lo que se tenía que revisar después de una noche con Leonardo, me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo, estaba demacrado, mi expresión de empleado amargado se había mezclado con los efectos de una fuerte resaca y me veía más que muerto, masacrado sería una mejor expresión, luego me dirigí hacia la repisa donde teníamos los artículos de limpieza y saqué un botiquín, lo puse sobre el lavadero y lo abrí, empecé a hurgar entre los cientos de pastillas y botellas de químicos que mi compañero de departamento guardaba para sus lecciones de primeros auxilios, hasta que encontré lo que andaba buscando, tome una caja de aspirinas, y me las tragué sin agua, el dolor de cabeza era tan terrible que solo las tragué apresuradamente. Al salir del baño aún tenía un problema: la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana, afuera estaba lloviendo, pero eso no me hacía ver la luz menos dañina.

Cerré todas las cortinas de la cocina, y me quedé ahí hurgando en el refrigerador, a ver si encontraba algo para saciar el vacío estomacal que sentía, saqué un plato de fideos con salsa añejos, se notaba que era propiedad de mi compañero, ya que a él le encantaba comer cosas pesadas, y a medio plato siempre se acordaba de su absurda dieta, en fin, calenté el plato en el microondas y me quedé ahí mirando como el plato daba vueltas una y otra vez hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada, pero antes de abrir, observé por la mirilla, y vi a mi amigo Leonardo mirando fijamente hacia el pequeño cristal con una clara expresión de enojo e impaciencia, estaba empapado, pero lo raro es que estuviese sin paraguas, me asusté un poco y abrí la puerta lentamente, cuando terminé de abrirla el seguía en la misma posición y con la misma expresión, pero ahora mirándome a los ojos, lo vi y le sonreí con clara vergüenza, el tomó aliento y me dijo: -¡DONDE MIERDA ANDABAS, ME VOY A MEAR AL BAÑO Y TU NO APARECES, TE ESCAPASTE, PENSÉ QUE CUALQUIER COSA TE HABÍA SUCEDIDO, TE BUSQUÉ TODA LA TARDE DE AYER Y TODA LA MAÑANA DE HOY, MÍRAME! , TE BUSQUÉ INCLUSO BAJO LA LLUVIA, DIME AHORA DONDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO!- yo solo me quedé callado mirándolo con perplejidad y una sonrisa chueca, mientras me miraba casi con rencor, intenté pensar en que responderle, pero no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había hecho, solo tenía el nítido recuerdo de lo que supuestamente había soñado, sin seguir extendiendo el drama le respondí tartamudeando:

–emm…no… no tengo idea… no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó... Solo desperté en el suelo de la cocina hace muy poco, te lo juro Leonardo, no recuerdo nada- Cuando escuchó mis palabras su expresión rencorosa empezó a relajarse, dejó de mirarme y empezó a mirar el suelo, yo sabía que Leonardo era una persona comprensiva, sabía que estaba reflexionando sobre los efectos del LSD, luego de un par de segundos de silencio me miró y me dijo: - bueno, me alegro de que estés bien por lo menos, te pudo haber pasado cualquier desgracia.

A los más drogadictos los suelen atropellar, y nosotros estamos en pleno centro de ciudad. - yo me reí en silencio y lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa, y le dije: –pero no te quedes ahí, ven pasa tengo mucho que hablar contigo- él se limpió los pies en el pequeño taburete, aunque de poco sirvió, pues él venía escurriendo agua por todos lados, fui corriendo al baño y saqué una toalla para ponérsela plegada en el sillón, lo invité a sentarse, y noté que estaba temblando, fui por otra toalla y se la coloqué en la espalda.

Y me dijo:- no tienes idea de donde estuve metido por ti- yo me sentía muy mal, de que Leonardo se hubiese esforzado tanto en buscarme, pero no tenía ni siquiera una excusa que darle. De repente sonó la alarma del microondas, y me dirigí a la cocina decidido a compensar a Leonardo.

Aunque no significara mucho, saqué del mejor café que teníamos en casa, y me puse a prepararlo, ocupé la cafetera de mi compañero y dejé que empezara el proceso de la máquina, luego me dirigí hasta la sala de estar y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a él, lo miré y le pregunté: - y bien Leonardo ¿en qué momento me desaparecí? …

- Mira, después de que te metiste todas esas estampillas en la boca, caíste desplomado, me acerqué a ti y sentí tu respiración y tus latidos, después de cerciorarme de que solo estabas noqueado, fui al baño a orinar, y cuando vuelvo ya no estabas- Quedé perplejo, por más que me esforcé en buscar algún recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido, solo se me venía a la mente el extraño y realista sueño que tuve con mi sobredosis, el cual recordaba a la perfección. De pronto suena el cronómetro de la cafetera, me dirigí hacia la cocina y serví el café.

Al dárselo a Leonardo noté que su temblar disminuía a medida que tragaba ese cálido líquido, una vez ya repuesto, el me preguntó: – y dime ¿soñaste con lo que querías? ¿Esa cosa de los ponys?- esbocé una sonrisa y le dije:-claro que sí, de hecho ese es el único recuerdo que me queda de lo que pasó ayer- el dio una pequeña y enfermiza carcajada, mientras se ponía la taza de café bajo la nariz, con su mirada hacia el vacío me dijo : – y bien ¿cuéntame cómo fue?¿te follaste un pony o qué?- yo me reí cínicamente y me senté a su lado - de hecho fue bastante extraño, llegué a un bosque y empecé a vagar por un sendero, luego me encontré con una zebra que hablaba, y después de que me diese instrucciones me dirigí hacia el pueblo y allí causé pánico entre los habitantes, luego me recogió una pony morada y fui contarle toda mi vida en un árbol con puertas y ventanas- Yo mencionaba todo esto con cierta ironía, pero por dentro sabía que algo no andaba bien con este recuerdo, Leonardo aumentaba su sonrisa por cada palabra que decía, con sus ojos aún en la pared me dijo:- ¡WOW! ¡Amigo, amigo, amigo! Tu sí que estas enfermo, nunca más te vuelvo a dar tanta mierda, enserio, ni mis sobredosis son tan elaboradas- riéndome como en plena juerga de ebrios le dije: – y lo más curioso es que el sueño fue muy realista, me sentía lúcido, y aún lo siento como si no hubiera sido un sueño- el bajó su sonrisa y me dijo:- vaya tío, de eso jamás había oído, creo que deberías alejarte de las drogas un tiempo.

- Luego de tomarnos un par de tazas de café escuché la historia de Leonardo, lo que tuvo que hacer para intentar encontrarme, y todo lo que eso implicó, estuvimos hablando frente a la estufa de gas hasta que llegó mi compañero de departamento, y descubrí que incluso el ser más desconsiderado que conocí en mi vida había preguntado más de una vez por mi durante mi desaparición. Pero ahora yo estaba en caza, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurrió en mi estado de alucinación, aunque no lo sintiese así, solo sabía que había tenido tal vez una de las experiencias más extrañas de mi vida.

Después de aquel fin de semana retomé mi vida cotidiana, volvía al trabajo con el mismo amargado entusiasmo de todos los días, me levantaba con un aire moribundo y me arrastraba lentamente hacia la ducha, preparaba mi ropa con la misma lentitud de un enfermo avanzado de cáncer, e iniciaba mi camino hacia el trabajo con un tambalear fúnebre.

Pasaba todas mis horas laborales de pie, tambaleándome ansioso, caminando de izquierda a derecha, fantaseando continuamente con lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, mirando ansioso el reloj, esperando de forma casi histérica a que terminase mi tiempo laboral. Al termina el día, por alguna extraña razón mi fuerte dolor en las piernas desaparecía e iniciaba animosamente la marcha de regreso a casa, ahora si había un motivo firme para llegar a ese pequeño departamento perdido en ese apartado edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Llegaba animoso al departamento, y ansioso encendía el viejo notebook, y empezaba a ver derechamente todos los capítulos que pudiese, sacrificando una hora de estudio claro.

Ya no veía los capítulos por hobbie, ahora era meticuloso, los veía con suma atención, me concentraba en muchísimos detalles, en especial me concentraba en la personalidad de los personajes, para poder fantasear más seguido con lo que fue y pudo ser. Si me alcanzaba el tiempo me integraba más en los foros dedicados al tema, leía las primicias, examinaba los cómics y los memes, leía uno que otro cuento corto inspirado por la colorida serie, lo único en lo que no participé fue por la creciente actividad musical, pero estaba totalmente sumergido en todos los otros aspectos, a lo largo de una semana llegué a volver la serie parte de mi vida, comía manzanas solo para sentirme más conectado con los personajes, incluso en algún punto me obligué a ser más sociable con mis compañeros de trabajo, eran todos unos idiotas, desconsiderados, muy mal educados, pero en mi esfuerzo por ser tan sociable como los coloridos ponys, me esforcé en hacer vida social con ellos.

Pasaron los días, y yo seguí fantaseando con lo que fue y pudo ser, y en el fondo de mi corazón lanzaba mil y un teorías sobre si en realidad había hecho un viaje o no. Al llegar el viernes de aquella semana, estaba exhausto pero feliz, exhausto por mi trabajo y feliz porque al fin podría dedicar tiempo a los ponys de forma libre, llegué a mi departamento con el único propósito de regocijarme con mi extraño y mal establecido vicio, al encender el notebook, abrí las páginas de Internet que usaba para comunicarme, y luego me dirigí a excavar entre los plagados foros para saciar mi frenética sed por los coloridos ponys, estuve varias horas sentado mirando fijo aquella pequeña pantalla, mi compañero de departamento había hecho planes así que no tenía que preocuparme por él, tenía todo el tiempo libre que quisiese para saciar mi extraña sed, después de una horas de búsqueda y uno que otro video, noté que me había llegado un mensaje a mi correo electrónico, lo revise y era de mi amigo Leonardo, lo abrí de inmediato ya que Leonardo solo me envía correos para ocasiones espaciales, decía "oye amigo, tengo algo entretenido para este sábado por la noche, me han avisado de una junta de cultivadores de marihuana en el viejo club de EL PSICOACTIVO, si te interesa envíame un mensaje diciendo el lugar de encuentro y la hora de llegada". Respondí de inmediato confirmando mi interés, yo ya conocía aquellas reuniones, habrían muchos alucinógenos recreativos, y no solo lo veía como una noche más de juerga, también lo veía como la oportunidad perfecta para poder recrear mi casi enfermiza fantasía.

Luego de redactar especificaciones de cuando y donde encontrarnos, continúe con mi viernes por la noche, absorbido por la alucinante pantalla.

Al día siguiente desperté a eso de las 12:00 del día, estaba demacrado, tenía esa horrible sensación de desgaste, como cuando duermes más de la cuenta o muy poco, no recordaba exactamente a la hora en la que me quedé dormido, solo recordaba con exactitud cada cosa con la que me llené la cabeza para saciar mi hambre de ponys.

Luego de levantarme del sillón, me sacudí la ropa y me dirigí al baño, me vi al espejo y tenía tal vez el peor aspecto imaginable, parecía enfermo de influenza a pesar de no estarlo, mis ojeras llegaban casi hasta el borde de la barba, y mi piel casi alcanzaba un tono amarillento. Me lavé la cara aguantando el frío del agua ya que el clima estaba nublado en el exterior y el departamento tenía mala calefacción.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a mi aseo matutino, siento el encaje de una llave en la puerta principal, de inmediato me sequé la cara y asomé la cabeza por la orilla de la puerta del baño, cuando se abre la puerta, reparo en la persona que estaba entrando y era mi compañero, que tenía casi el mismo aspecto que yo, entró con la cabeza agachada y casi arrastrando los pies, cuando se acercó a la altura del baño, yo intenté preguntarle por su aspecto, pero en cuanto abrí la boca el levantó un dedo e hizo un sonido de arrullo, continuo su ebrio y moribundo caminar hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerza, yo volví a meter la cabeza al baño y continúe con mi aseo despreocupadamente, ya que esta imagen era recurrente los fines de semana.

Transcurrió el resto del día y yo me empecé a dedicar a mis trabajo escolares, que a pesar de que eran simples y cortos, tenía cierto desprecio por hacerlos, mientras escribía aquellas ecuaciones simples y fracciones de un solo digito, estaba atento al reloj, quería que llegase pronto la noche, mis ansias por ir a "recrearme" eran desesperantes.

Le había dicho a Leonardo que nos encontraríamos a las 8:00 de la noche, en una plaza que se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que tenía que salir de mi departamento a las 7:45 para llegar justo a tiempo. El reloj avanzaba cada vez más lento y en mi cabeza revoloteaban idea tras idea sobre ponys que hablan, drogas y matemáticas. No podía tener mi cabeza más revuelta, ya estaba terminando mis trabajos escolares, y aún faltaban tres horas para las 7:00.

Mientras seguía escribiendo, las ansias me seguían quemando, mientras yo resolvía ecuaciones a calculadora limpia, mi compañero de departamento se paseaba detrás mío con el teléfono inalámbrico mientras ajustaba sus planes para este sábado por la noche, iba de izquierda a derecha en la habitación, con su mirada hacia el vacío, planeando por teléfono cada instante de esa noche, su aguda voz expresaba todas sus banales ansias ante el paciente receptor al otro lado del teléfono, acompañaba su molesta voz con el "tac" de las teclas de la calculadora y el repetitivo sonido del reloj.

Yo ya me estaba volviendo loco. Después de una insoportable hora sentado en la pequeña mesa de centro, al fin había terminado las insufribles ecuaciones, pero aún me quedaba mucho tiempo, me levanté de la silla, y me dirigí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta, miré hacia mi vasta repisa de viejos libros, eché una mirada de izquierda a derecha, en el lado izquierdo superior vi un grupo de discos de vinilo que había comprado hace un mes ,pero que nunca revisé por falta de tiempo, trepé con cuidado la repisa y saqué todo el montón de discos , comencé a verlos uno por uno, mientras les sacudía el polvo, en lo que me detengo de golpe ante una portada familiar, era el disco de Pink Floyd, "The dark side of the moon".

no podía creer que entre ese montón de discos que alguna vez estuvieron en oferta, tuviera entremedio el milenario disco de Pink Floyd, sacudí el polvo del vinilo y me fijé que no estuviese muy rallado, me dirigí a un viejo mueble tapado con un gran pañuelo de diseño escoses, le quite de encima unos libros, y quite de encima el pañuelo, era un viejo tocadiscos que me había heredado mi abuelo, con cierta tranquilidad en mis movimientos puse el vinilo bajo la aguja, y lo encendí, como no tenía experiencia alguna con esta máquina, puse la aguja en un lugar al azar del disco, el disco giraba pero no sonaba nada, me acerque a lo que creo yo era el parlante y escucho un leve palpitar, de inmediato reconocí la canción "breathe", yo me relajé automáticamente aunque aún no sonase la música en sí, y me dirigí con un lento tambalear a mi cama, me desplome bruscamente , cerré los ojos con el arrullante sonido del palpitar, mientras pensaba, mi mente se deshilachaba como un trapo viejo, pensando en las mil y un situaciones que me afligían, mi horrible trabajo, mi horrible condición económica, mi horrible falta de libertad y mi horrible compañero de departamento, con el pasar de las ideas empecé a perder el contacto con la realidad, era como si mi mente pesara más que mi cuerpo. Me balanceaba en las flácidas hilachas sueltas de mi conciencia, reprimiendome a mí mismo y fantaseando con lo que fue y pudo ser, recordando tanto la noche de mi fantasía como los mil y un errores de mi vida, mi empleo, mi juventud desperdiciada y mi frágil imaginación, se volvían un solo grito de pánico en el vacio, hasta que sin aviso me desplome en sueño.

Desperté con mi cuerpo aliviado y mi mente despejada en un gran prado de pasto. Con suma calma y alegría comienzo a recorrer mi alrededor con suave mirar, y en el bien marcado horizonte dibujado por las colinas, veo un pony color gris parado en lo alto de una pequeña colina, la inocente criatura me miraba fijamente, y tras su majestuosa figura se veían mil colores que se movían con suavidad y gracia cual psicodelia de los 60's.

El pony color gris me miraba con total calma y con una sonrisa acogedora, yo diría más bien abrigadora, casi podía sentir ese calor, la hermosa criatura me dijo a lo lejos "ven, te estábamos esperando", me puse de pie sin preocuparse del dolor en las rodillas y sin prisa por falta de tiempo ni cojeo por dolor, me acerqué caminando hacia él, y en mi lento caminar, el seguía ahí estático ,tranquilo mirándome fijo con su cálida sonrisa, llegué hasta él con alegría y con naturalidad extendí mi mano hacia su figura para poder sentir aquella bella criatura, pero al intentar sentir el tacto de su suave pelaje, mi mano lo traspasó como si fuera humo, y sin ningún aviso la figura explotó en matiz de mil y un colores que se dispersaron en el aire y se desvanecieron cual vapor de tetera, no tuve tiempo para fijarme en cada color, pero estaba más que seguro que era cada color imaginable, me paré en el lugar donde había estado parada la delicada figura, y desde ese punto exacto ,se podía apreciar el paisaje tras las pequeñas colinas, miré fijo hacia el vacío, y con asombro, noté que se podía ver todo Poniville, todo estaba con los colores muy cambiados, y el cielo seguía con el mismo batido de colores morados verdes y amarillos.

Yo me sentía muy feliz, casi extasiado, al poder apreciar aquel espectáculo de pintura en movimiento, hasta que escucho un tintineo, sentía que el sueño se detenía, y al tercer tintineo, despierto de golpe, miro hacia el tocadiscos y me doy cuenta de que el disco daba vueltas en la maquina pero no sonaba, vuelvo a sentir el tintineo y miro en todas direcciones, cuando me doy cuenta que el sonido provenía de mi celular que estaba en el mueble de noche al lado de mi cama, al tomarlo y ver la pantalla, veo que estaba ingresando una llamada de Leonardo, le contesto con una voz tenue y soñolienta le conteste, y él me respondió con bastante angustia :-¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!?¿¡VAS A VENIR O NO!?- yo me quedé callado y miré hacia el reloj de mi pared y vi que ya eran las 8:15.

Me espabilé como si me hubieran lanzado agua hirviendo, y le contesté al teléfono- voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí, ya voy a llegar- me alejé el teléfono de la cara y alcancé a escuchar una palabra, de Leonardo pero no la distinguí y colgué, salté da la cama y tomé mi billetera, me puse una chaqueta, y salí corriendo del departamento.

Corrí desenfrenado hacia el lugar de encuentro, el viaje que me habría tomado quince minutos, me habrá tomado unos 5 minutos, iba con la mayor rapidez que podía alcanzar, esquivando peatones y saltando obstáculos me las arreglé para llegar lo antes posible al lugar de encuentro.

Llegué totalmente sudado, y jadeando a la plaza en la que nos habíamos acordado juntar mirando de izquierda a derecha buscando a mi viejo amigo, me detuve en el centro de la plaza, con una mirada desorientada, cuando a mis espaldas escucho –llegas tarde y encima desarreglado, me doy vuelta, y me encuentro con su particular rostro que me miraba fijo a los ojos, me eché un paso atrás y grité emocionado su nombre, y en un gesto de cordialidad ambos reímos y nos abrazamos con una gran ánimo, él me dijo emocionado –vamos amigo, porque tan tarde- le respondí entre risas –tuve problemas mi router de realidad- el asentío con la cabeza, con una aire de entendimiento, luego de dicho todo lo por decir, nos dirigimos a la parada de autobús a esperar alguna línea que nos llevase a nuestro remoto destino.

Después de un largo viaje en autobús, llegamos a la parte más vieja de la ciudad, un viejo barrio, que en sus días, fue un gran centro social de las épocas coloniales, pero ahora era solo un barrio bajo, sin gloria alguna, más que sus viejas estructuras, a las cuales, no se les había cambiado una tabla desde que los españoles habían pisado aquel pueblo portuario.

Leonardo y yo nos bajamos frente a una pequeña plaza adornada por viejos cañones y un pasto que solo se mantenía verde en primavera, Leonardo se bajó del autobús con total seguridad, mientras que yo miraba asustado mi entorno igual que un cachorrito recién adoptado, Leonardo esperó a que el autobús abandonara la parada y se acercó a mí con una relajado caminar, y con su mano en mi hombro me dijo con suma tranquilidad – mira mi querido amigo, este es el lugar- señaló hacia un viejo edificio- aquí es donde las grandes mentes vienen a relajarse – el edificio era una vieja casona colonial de tres pisos, con todos sus vidrios rotos, y decorada de arriba hacia abajo con grafitis, el color de sus madera era putrefacto, no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie, mucho menos albergar un grupo de fumadores, Leonardo aún pegado a mi costado, me empezó a guiar hacia delante en dirección hacia la vieja casa, atravesando la plaza, mientras más cerca estaba de la vieja estructura, más aún veía sus fallas estructurales, desde los marcos de ventana descuadrados, hasta las vigas claramente partidas a la mitad, nos pusimos en frente de la puerta y Leonardo se adelantó a girar la perilla de la descuadrada puerta y con gran naturalidad la empujó y me hizo una seña para entrar, yo me quedé quieto con una cara casi de indignación, me hice un paso atrás y dije

:–no pienso entrar ahí amigo, el lugar esta que se cae, no podría albergar un gato, mucho menos un grupo de personas- ante mis palabras el demostró preocupación, pero al terminar, agacho al cabeza y soltó una carcajada, me miró con tranquilidad y me dijo: –amigo, como se te ocurre que te voy a hacer subir a esta porquería de la época de la conquista, nosotros solo vamos a entrar a la primera planta, luego te mostraré donde esta lo bueno – yo aún no estaba convencido con la idea, pero guiado por mi confianza en Leonardo, entré con sumo miedo a la vieja casona, Leonardo se me puso por delante y empezó a guiar, mientras avanzábamos yo veía hacia todo mi entorno, y mientras más examinaba peor se veía el lugar, todos los soportes rotos, las ventanas destrozadas, absurdos grafitis en las paredes, los ladrillos de la vieja chimenea estaban picados, y la escalera que llevaba hacia la segunda planta estaba destruida a su 100%, mientras yo me fijaba en todas estas atrocidades contra la ingeniera, Leonardo seguía su caminar tranquilo en las desarmadas habitaciones, hasta que se detuvo frente a la única puerta que no estaba rallada con los burdos grafitis, era una puerta vieja, pero parecía ser la única que no estaba descuadrada, Leonardo la abrió sin decir una palabra, de inmediato fijé mi cabeza en el oscuro borde de la puerta, con la esperanza de que lo organizado ahí estuviese andando en aquel cuarto, pero al terminar de abrir, me encuentro con la mismísima nada, era un cuarto pequeño, con el papel tapiz rasgado, era tan pequeño con para un armario, yo me sentí nuevamente ofendido, miré a Leonardo y con un amargado tono le dije:

-¿para esto me trajiste acá?- el volvió a reír con su típica y maniática sonrisa, me vio a los ojos con su peculiar calma y me dijo :–espera ya verás- yo me eché un paso atrás con una grandísima expresión de terquedad y enojo, él se hincó frente al diminuto cuarto, y empezó a rasguñar el suelo, rascaba y rascaba aquella alfombra que servía de tapa piso, hasta que unido su mano en un disimulado tajo que había en la alfombra, empezó a levantar la alfombra y empecé a notar que era muy gruesa, demasiado para una alfombra tapa pisos, cuando la removió toda, la arremango hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto una clara puerta de madera que era un poco más pequeña que el suelo mismo del pequeño armario, se frotó las manos y a continuación golpeó fuertemente la puertilla dos veces, hizo una pausa de tres exactos segundo y luego la golpeó cuatro veces seguidas, luego se puso de pie y dio una paso atrás ubicándose en mi posición, yo lo miraba y notaba que aún mantenía esa relajada e irónica sonrisa, y de repente se abre aquella puertilla en el suelo, y sale de la delgada línea entre el piso y la puerta, una nube de espeso humo blanco, que salía sin pausa alguna, como si fuera el humo de una locomotora que va a toda prisa, y mientras se empieza a levantar aquella pequeña puertilla de madera, se empieza a distinguir entre el humo una figura delgada, que subía lentamente junto a la puertilla de madera, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que su cabeza se asomaba entre el espeso humo, era un persona de rasgos avejentados, con ojos rojísimos, y la mirada perdida, tenía el pelo largo y blanco peinado hacia atrás y uno de sus irritados ojos era verde y el otro negro, vio a Leoanrdo unos segundos y sonrió, luego vio hacia a mí, y su leve sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada, dijo con calma

- valla hermanitos, ustedes sí que se ven preocupados, en especial tú- me señaló con su delgada mano - creo que necesitas un paseo en pony- yo le levanté una ceja y sonreí de forma sínica, el extraño hombre solo me miraba y sonreía, en un momento se salió del agujero en el suelo, llevaba un terno bastantea arrugado, de color beige y una corbata rallada de rojo y azul y unos pantalones muy elegantes también de color beige, con su delgado cuerpo se paró al lado nuestro y nos hizo un gesto de invitación, Leonardo bajó primero, se metió en el estrecho agujero y se deslizó por una escalera cual comadreja, el extraño hombre me miró y me hizo la invitación, yo miré hacia adentro y solo se veía el resplandor de la luz entre el espeso humo, pero lo más extraño es que no se escuchaba nada, era como si Leonardo se hubiese desvanecido entre el humo, ni siquiera se escuchaba música, lo que era raro en una reunión de drogadictos, con miedo pisé la escalera y empecé a bajar escalón a escalón, mientras el extraño hombre mi miraba, y dijo: – buen viaje amigo, te veo abajo- mientras que yo seguía viajando temeroso, inhalaba más el espeso humo, el delgado tramo de paredes de concreto parecía eterno, y yo seguí bajando escalón a escalón, inhalando el pesado humo, que a pesar de ser pesado y espeso, no era intoxicante.

Por cada escalón que bajaba yo me sentí más y más descansado, más ligero, y ligeramente más feliz, llegué a un punto que empecé a disfrutar del sonido de los escalones al pisarlos, hasta que empiezo a escuchar una música, y entre la música algunas risas, mientras más bajaba se hacía más notorio, y entre sonidos de guitarras y risas de alegría y júbilo, detectó que estaba sonando al canción "Any color you like" de Pink Floyd, nunca en mi vida, había sido tan placentero el bajar por una escalera.

ya Cuando la música y las carcajadas eran totalmente claras, logré encontrarme con el suelo al final de la escalera, miré detrás de mi, y vi algo que creí que no podría existir en estos tiempos modernos y "civilizados", era un enorme salón lleno de gente de todas las edades y razas, habían desde negros hasta asiáticos, todos vestidos de colores y sentados en alfombras en pequeños círculos de no más de 6 personas, todos charlando y riendo con suma clama y alegría, todos con pipas de agua, y una que otra pipa tribal, todos con un gran tazón lleno de hierba en el medio del círculo, todo decorado de mil colores, y una gran esfera de luces en el techo apuntada por un faro de luz que cambiaba de color, y en una esquina un viejo tocadiscos adaptado a unos grandes amplificadores, también había una especie de barra donde había una pareja de ancianos sonrientes.

Mientras yo me exorbitaba con el majestuoso salón, Leonardo se me acercó de la nada y me dijo:- esto es lo que escondía la vieja y maltrecha casona que tanto criticabas – yo boquiabierto le dije: –wow amigo, yo creía que esto solo pasaba en la india- él se río con su mano en su inexistente panza y me golpeó en el hombro.

– Tal y como en la época de la colonia, un salón de opio, por supuesto el menú de hoy es marihuana, ven vamos a conseguir un poco- Leonardo me guío con su mano en mi hombro mientras yo miraba hacia mi colorido entorno, nos acercamos a la barra donde estaba la pareja de ansíanos, la anciana vio a Leonardo – hola joven, como le ha ido, ¿quiere lo mismo de siempre?- Leonardo se apoyó sobre la barra de madera y con una voz baja pero audible le dijo a la anciana –sí, pero hoy vinieron unos amigos, ¿sabe dónde se están sirviendo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y le respondió con la misma voz – claro que vinieron tus amigos, están en aquella esquina –señaló una esquina junto a el tocadiscos- les acabo de servir un tazón, ve a servirte con ellos- Leonardo le asintió con la cabeza y le extendió su mano empuñada, y le dió a la anciana un puñado de monedas, luego me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia la mencionada esquina, nos dirigimos hasta allá, me fijé en la alegada esquina y vi allí sentadas varias personas, vi a un joven de aspecto gótico, con su cabeza agachada y la cara cubierta por su abundante pelo, vestía una túnica negra y algunos adornos de color plateado en su cuello, la mayoría era lunas y estrellas, tenía en su mano una pipa de agua, que en su fondo, parecía una media luna, para fumar no movía su cabeza un centímetro, sólo se acercaba la pipa a la boca totalmente oculta por su frondoso pelo.

A su lado estaban sentadas dos mujeres muy lindas a primera vista, las dos muy altas y delgadas, eran pelirrojas con un moño tipo tomate, y de pecas en sus delicadas caras, ambas eran casi idénticas, la misma altura, la misma cara, casi el mismo peinado, ambas vestidas de un delicado bolero gris y de camisa blanca a rallas con cuello abierto, ambas fumando una pipa de madera con un modelo clásico, las dos con una cara de gran decepción mirando hacia el suelo, finalmente había sentada una muchacha de baja estatura, y de apariencia totalmente latina, llamaba la atención su pelo teñido de un azul claro, y su ropa de color celeste, tenía fruncido el ceño y en su mano tenía un simple porro, a su lado había la funda de una guitarra, miraba todo el tiempo al tazón de marihuana, se veía bastante irritada.

Nos acercamos al peculiar grupo muy despacio, mientras los mirábamos fijamente, ninguno se movió de su posición, más que para acercar sus pipas a sus bocas, nos acercamos lo suficiente como para hacernos notar por el muchacho gótico, quien primero giró levemente su cabeza para vernos de reojo entre su frondoso cabello, vió a Leonardo y entre esa mota de pelo se pudo distinguir una sonrisa, alzó toda su cabeza ,era un joven si bien no muy agraciado tampoco era una desgracia, mantenía en su cara la iluminada sonrisa mientras miraba a Leonardo, le extendió su mano en amable gesto y dijo con una voz tenue y deprimida: – hola amigo, ha pasado bastante tiempo- Leonardo se río y le tomó de la mano para saludarle, y dijo:- valla amigo si que ha pasado tiempo, sigues igualito que hace un año, dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas?- el volvió a agachar la cabeza y dijo exactamente con la misma voz: -siguen exactamente igual- el muchacho se acercó la pipa a la boca, y aspiró una fuerte dosis del denso humo y se quedó ahí estático, ah Leonardo se le había borrado su sonrisa y también había agachado su cabeza casi simulando la tristeza del oscuro muchacho, pero después de un segundo de respetuoso silencio volvió a alzar su psicótica sonrisa y preguntó con una energética voz : – y bien, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?- el muchacho volvió a alza su tupida cabeza, pero ahora sin expresión y señalo a las gemelas que se encontraban muy juntas. – ellas son las hermanas McAlister, hermanas McAlister él es Leonardo- las muchachas levantaron su mirada con la misma expresión de decepción que tenían al verlas por primera vez, las dos con movimientos al unísono mirando a Leonardo, las dos levantaron sus manos saludándolo.

Luego el muchacho apuntó hacia la muchacha de la funda de guitarra, y dijo: – ella es María - ella solo respondió con un "hola" pero no se movió ni un centímetro, solo lo dijo "hola". Después de la apagada presentación, Leonardo no se dejó afectar por el ambiente, mantuvo siempre su entusiasta ánimo que lo hacía característico, con una brillante sonrisa se acomodó entre la guitarrista y las hermanas.

Yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, solo me senté entre la guitarrista y el gótico de forma apresurada, lo que me pareció inusual fue que los presentes solo me dirigieron la mirada cuando me senté, los cuatro integrantes del circulo me miraron fijamente todos con las mismas expresiones que tenían al llegar, casi con una acosadora mirada me recorrían de pies a cabeza, juzgando cada centímetro de mí, me sentí angustiado por unos momentos, hasta que casi como cortando el ambiente el joven gótico pregunta a Leonardo sin despegarme la mirada – oye amigo- Leonardo le dirige atención –y quien es este, ¿viene contigo cierto?- Leonardo lanzó una pequeña risa y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pipa echa de cerámica y tubos de fierro , de esas que venden en las ferias de artesanías, con calma tomó en el silencio un poco de marihuana de el gran tazón que había en el centro y dijo con más calma que tenía cuando entramos: – pues averígüenlo ustedes mismos- en ese instante concentraron toda la atención en mí, sin disimulo, acercaron sus cabezas para verme de cerca, y sin aviso alguno María mepregunta– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- como había dicho anteriormente yo odiaba mi nombre latino, y Leonardo tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que lo dijese, así que sin ningún tapujo ocupé el único sobrenombre que recordaba en ese momento – mi nombre es Lead, Lead footprint- todos los que me miraban levantaron una ceja, generándose un silencio incomodo, con duda miraron a Leonardo, y el solo levantó los hombros como diciendo ´´que se yo``, luego me preguntó una de las hermanas –¿eres de este país cierto? –preguntó con entusiasmo – sí, soy criollo nato-le respondí con firmeza, las dos hermanas se miraron al unísono, y al instante el joven gótico pregunta con cierta irritación, - ¿ bienes con Leonardo cierto?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, después de ese incómodo y apresurado interrogatorio, todos me despegaron la mirada y volvieron lentamente a sus anteriores posiciones, yo aún me sentía incómodo, así que pregunté con una alegría simulada- ¿y ustedes?¿qué me pueden contar de ustedes?- todos me miraron de reojo, excepto el muchacho gótico, quien acercó su cabeza a mí con desafío, y dijo :

-¿pues dime que quieres saber?- yo con algo de miedo dije: –bueno podrías decirme tu nombre para empezar- el muchacho relajó su expresión y retrocedió, aspiró algo de humo de su pipa de agua, y me dijo: –me llaman Darkness, y más te vale que también me llames así – yo asentí con la cabeza con una expresión de total ignorancia, el muchacho volvió a agachar la cabeza tapando su rostro con el tupido pelo.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio miré al par de hermanas, y les pregunté también con un entusiasmo producido – ¿y ustedes dos?, son bastante lindas ¿Cómo se llaman?- ambas quitaron su expresión de desilusión y se miraron extrañadas ,y me respondió una que tenía un único mechón colgando del medio de su aprisionado peinado,- ¡HOLA!- dijo con cierta alegría – somos las hermanas McAlister, yo soy Anayss y ella es mi hermana Anabelle- entonces la otra muchacha, la que a diferencia de su hermana tenía dos mechones apartados de su peinado (uno en cada lado), extendió su mano de forma muy cordial y yo le correspondí el saludo, entonces dijo con cierta alegría oculta mientras me sacudía la mano :– Anabelle McAlister, para servirte –se sentía cierta alegría en las dos al hablarles -¿McAlister?¿no son de este país verdad?-dije con una sonrisa y las dos se miraron y se rieron- si somos de este país- me dijo Anayss- nuestros padres son extranjeros, originarios de Escocia, de la ciudad de Glasgow, vinieron a este continente por negocios y nosotras nacimos aquí también por negocios- ambas rieron-.

¿Y tú muchacho? Tu apellido también es bastante extraño, Tampoco creo que seas de aquí ¿verdad?- yo bajé la mirada al suelo e intenté rebuscar alguna excusas, y respondí enseguida: – solo digamos que soy de un pueblo ecuestre- en eso Leonardo estallo en carcajadas dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo, todos lo miramos mientras él se reventaba en risa, yo lo miré enojado y le pregunté con calma -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- él se tuvo que calmar así mismo y dijo entre el ahogo de su carcajada :- ¡NO! nada, nada, solo es que me acordé de algo gracioso que tiene que ver con caballos – Leonardo me miró y levantó sus cejas- pero bueno continúen que yo me concentro en mi pipa- Leonardo se concentró en aspirar el denso humo y yo volví a concentrar mi atención en las hermanas – em… con que escocesas… ¿y qué negocio querían hacer sus padres?- entonces Anabelle se acercó levemente y me respondió –bueno te contaré la historia.

Veras que mis padres eran agricultores muy emprendedores en Glasgow, tenían tratos con todos los mercados cercanas a la ciudad e incluso algunas el interior de reino unido, cultivaban lo que se diera, desde papas hasta rábanos, y sus granjas eran prósperas y grandes, todo iba viento en popa ya que podían dar abasto a todos sus compradores, de echo hubo un tiempo en que tuvieron empleados en la granja del clan McAlister, pero el sueño se empezó a desbaratar con la llegada de los supermercados a Glasgow, estaban más cerca de los grandes centros, y traían sus productos desde países como estos en América, nuestro clan intentó razonar con las autoridades para no perder las ventas, pero no había caso, el mundo moderno había llegado a Glasgow, la granja comenzó a decaer y nuestros productos ya casi ni se vendían, nuestro clan se mantuvo firme a pesar de los malos tiempos, al tiempo de la decadencia de la granja nuestros, padres descubrieron que todo lo que los supermercado en Europa traían lo traían de América así que vinieron al lugar con las fruta más dulce del continente- las dos muchachas sonrieron y miraron al suelo con nostalgia, yo estaba sorprendido por la travesía de su familia, pero aún me quedaba una duda -valla, jamás había sabido sobre la agricultura en reino unido, y díganme ¿ustedes también se dedican a los negocios?- ambas rieron y se miraron, Darkness también río bajo su frondoso pelo, y la guitarrista también puso una sonrisa mientras miraba el tazón, yo estaba perplejo mirándolos de uno en uno, el único que no reía era Leonardo pero mantenía su sonrisa de siempre –si, nosotras también somos emprendedoras -dijo Anabelle- y de las mejores- dijo Darkness con mucho sarcasmo, las gemelas lo miraron con cierto enojo disimulado- bueno y ¿en que están "invirtiendo" ahora?- pregunté temeroso, Anayss agachó levemente la cabeza y borro su sonrisa, Anabelle la miró y luego me miró a mi y dijo con menos entusiasmo:

–bueno, venimos saliendo de un negocio hace poco, invertimos en un supermercado- yo levanté una ceja, y pregunté –¿y cómo les fue?- las muchachas miraron ambas al suelo con desilusión, entonces Anayss me contesta:- bueno… veras… no nos fue muy bien, bueno, te cuento, iniciamos un supermercado muy grande y muy variado, al lado de un minimarket, creíamos que por tener más productos la gente nos iba a preferir, así que para cumplir esto tuvimos que hacer varios contratos con distribuidoras baratas para que no nos saliera más caro, al principio la gente nos prefirió por nuestra abundancia, y el minimarket de al lado empezó a perder clientela, pero los productos de las empresas baratas eran de baja calidad, y la gente empezó de a poco dejar de comprar en nuestro supermercado, ya no nos alcanzaba para pagarle a las empresas distribuidoras, así que rompimos los contratos, para poder comer nosotras, cuando ya no nos quedó nada vendimos lo poco que nos quedaba para poder mantenernos, y cuando dimos el supermercado por clausurado el minimarket de al lado, que tanto miedo nos tuvo, se había hecho millonario con nuestra clientela – yo quedé algo anonadado, solo miré al suelo y moví disimuladamente la boca, luego me invadió la curiosidad y pregunté :– ¿y cómo le hacen ahora? Digo, ¿Cómo le hacen para vivir? Me imagino que perdieron mucho con lo del supermercado- entonces Anabelle decidió contestarme esta vez – bueno, vendimos el edificio y el terreno, y con eso estamos en una casa de hospedaje, pero ya saldremos de esta, no es el primer negocio en el que metemos nuestras escocesas manos y tampoco será el último, teníamos pensado volver a la granja del clan y convertirla en una destilaría, escuchamos que se está exportando mucho whiskey desde Glasgow – al acabar Anabelle, ambas se llevaron su vieja pipa de madera a la boca, las dos al mismo tiempo, y aspiraron una gran bocanada y serraron sus ojos mientras retenían el humo, se veía que se iban quedar así un rato, así que dirigí mi mirada a la joven de cabello azul.

La muchacha solo se quedaba viendo el tazón de marihuana detenidamente con el ceño fruncido y se llevaba un porro ocasionalmente a la boca, por más que la mirase no se preocupaba de mí, parecía estar reflexionando pero de algo desagradable, me cansé de solo mirarla y le pregunté con una clara intención de abordar :– hey tu niña de pelo azul ¿Cómo te llamabas?- ella desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia mí, y me miró fijo a los ojos, con su fría mirada, y soltó una sonrisa cálida, pero conservaba cierta malicia en sus ojos, me dijo en una voz firme: – yo soy María Fernández, la mejor guitarrista que hallas visto- yo quedé algo impresionado por su osadía, y le dije: – valla, un gusto María, ¿así que tocas guitarra?¿y en qué grupo?- ella miró con enojo y dijo con voz agria :–ya no toco en ningún grupo, soy demasiado buena como para tocar para cualquier grupo de segunda- yo me reía con cierto cinismo mientras ella mantenía la cabeza en alto, con total petulancia y orgullo, entonces le pregunté con miedo.

-¿pero no has tocado para ningún grupo últimamente?-ella puso su cara en total amargura y dijo :– bueno si… ase poco toqué para unos perdedores sin oído que no consideraban que una guitarrista tan buena como yo podía participar en su enclenque grupo- Seguí con mi sonrisa disimulada y dije entre carcajadas.

-hehehehehe, ¿todo un desperdicio no? – Ella sonrió y alzó su cabeza orgullosa – ¿y por qué te expulsaron en primer lugar? ¿Hiciste algo mal?- ella frunció el ceño casi eufórica y me dijo con voz alzada -¿hacer algo mal yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy la mejor guitarrista de toda esta asquerosa ciudad portuaria, ese pequeño grupo va a decaer sin mí, lo que pasó es que a esos ingenuos no podían soportar que fuese tan buen guitarrista y me intentaron cambiar, al final me rendí yo misma para que esos payasos no pudieran disfrutar de mi habilidades- yo estaba escuchando a la muchacha con un poco de extrañeza por toda la gloria que se pintaba, y de repente siento que me ponen algo contra el pecho, miro a mi costado y era Darkness que estaba apretando el tazón de marihuana vacío contra mí, asomo uno de sus ojos entre el tupido pelo y me dijo: –tu eres el nuevo, tú vas a buscar más – Yo lo miré extrañado, mientras que María parecía querer decirme más.

Entonces Darkness me hace un gesto con la cabeza y me dice: –si no sabes cómo pedirlo yo te acompaño- lo miré un par de segundos y asentí con la cabeza lentamente, entonces nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la barra donde yacían los ancianos que vi al entrar, caminamos entre varias personas tiradas en el suelo, algunas durmiendo otras revolcándose y riendo, al llegar a la barra Darkness le extendió el tazón a la anciana y le dijo :

:–lleno por favor- entonces el muchacho me miró y me dijo de la nada: –no le hagas caso a María es una engreída- yo estaba asombrado por la nueva iniciativa que mostraba – no le creas nada de lo que te cuenta, ella no puede asumir la derrota, la verdad es que toca muy mal la guitarra y su grupo la echó por engreída- yo me quedé mirando al joven mientras la anciana le extendía el tazón, mientras lo recibía le pregunté : –¿y cuál es la verdadera historia?- el muchacho miró al suelo y pensó unos segundos, luego apoyó su codo en la barra y miró al suelo mientras me decía: – está bien te voy a contar, pero de mí no te enteraste de nada ¿OK?- asentí con la cabeza, y Darkness empezó a relatar.

– bueno esta chica si toca la guitarra, pero no tan bien como ella presume, de echo tiene muchas fallas al tocar, y lo peor es que no las asume, la echaron de su último grupo por eso, llegó prometiendo ser la mejor guitarrista que se allá visto y le creyeron por que se sabía acordes, de echo desplazó a otra guitarrista que era muy buena pero no era presumida así que no se notó mucho, un día de concierto ella prometió mucho y cumplió poco, y la bajaron del escenario entre abucheos y latas de cerveza, así que para arreglar las cosas tuvo que subir al escenario la otra chica- por alguna razón no me sentí sorprendido, debió ser porque la muchacha hablaba de forma muy egocéntrica, entonces Darkness me dice: –oye eso sí, yo no te eh dicho nada ¿entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza recibí el tazón cuando Darkness me lo extendió, y nos dirigimos hacia el circulo de gente que nos estaba esperando con ansias por la marihuana.

Cuando llegamos y nos sentamos, todos me estaban mirando, pero con la peculiaridad de que ya nadie estaba fumando, me fijé en sus pipas y ni Leonardo ni las hermanas estaban echando humo y María no tenía nada en la mano, pensé unos segundos y recordé que yo era el que traía el tazón, lo extendí hacia el centro del círculo, y de inmediato todos metieron sus manos para sacar un poco de las secas hojas, Leonardo llenó su artesanal pipa y me la extendió con una sonrisa, la recibí y me dió un encendedor.

Había pasado tanto escuchando las historias de los que me rodeaban que se me había olvidado mi objetivo inicial allí, pero ahora lo tenía en mi mano, me llevé la pequeña pipa a la boca y la encendí, con mucho pulmón me tragué todo el humo que pude, y aguante la respiración, cerré los ojos, y hasta el último de los problemas empezó a desaparecer, al fin me sentía descansado, al fin me sentía en casa.

Luego de un medio minuto, abrí al boca y expulse el pesado humo, empecé a rebuscar en lo último que estaba hablando y recordé a la joven guitarrista, me volteé hacia ella y dije: –así que tocas guitarra, pues…¿podrías hacerme una demostración?- note que Darkness me miro fijo luego de decir esto, la muchacha puso una cara seria y luego de un segundo dijo: –por supuesto que puedo.

- confiada sacó su guitarra de su estuche y aprovechó que el tocadiscos del lugar estaba enchufado a un amplificador, con mucha osadía desenchufo el tocadiscos y al silencio de la música todos la miraron, la chica enchufó su guitarra que era de un azul brillante con una estrella blanca en la parte baja , la chica empezó tocar unos acordes que al principio se escuchaban bien uno detrás del otro, parecía intentar armar una canción, golpeaba las cuerdas con bastante fuerza, la gente le prestaba atención con enojo pero no lo demostraban por que parecían al principio disfrutar de la escandalosa muchacha , acorde tras acordes parecía ir y venir por una melodía, luego de un rato empezó a fallar, los acordes eran desconcordes, y se empezó escuchar horrible, la gente ya parecía realmente enojada, la muchacha reaccionó ante esto con una cara de preocupación y empezó de la nada a dar punteos en la guitarra, que parecían solos de blues, pero a las pocas notas, empezó a fallar de nuevo, una y otra vez no se detenía , la gente la empezó a abuchear, no con ira, pero con desánimo hacia la osada muchacha, entre nota y nota desafinada se detiene de golpe, la muchacha despegar su vista del mástil de la guitarra y concentra su atención en el amplificador, allí estaba parado uno de los ancianos de la barra, estaba agitando el cable de la guitarra y mirando fijo a María, con amargura dijo :–está bien que quieras alimentar el ambiente, pero si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien- El anciano dejó caer el cable de la guitarra enchufo el tocadiscos, y se dirigió hacia la barra, la muchacha no parecía avergonzada pero si enojada, recogió el cable y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, y mientras empacaba su guitarra con furia.

yo dije – valla, no eres tan buena como dices, de echo cometiste muchos errores, con razón no estás tocando con nadie – sentí un golpe en el hombro, me voltee y Darkness me estaba mirando enojado, luego mira a María y su expresión era de cólera, y dijo con total furia :-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!,¡SOY LA MEJOR GUITARRISTA QUE HAYAS VISTO EN TU POBRETONA VIDA!,¡COMO SI TU PUDIERAS SIQUIERA TOCAR UN SILBATO!- mientras me gritaba miré hacia un costado y noté que todos miraban con preocupación, Darkness, las hermanas, las personas más lúcidas e incluso Leonardo ya no estaba sonriendo, devolví la mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba colérica y dije :–bueno de echo se tocar…- y antes de que pudiera terminar la muchacha gritó con ira :-¡CALLA, NO QUEIRO SABER NADA DE TI!,¡IGNORANTE!,¡NO RECONOCERÍAS LA BUENA MUSICA NI AUNQUE TE MORDIERA NE EL…- La muchacha fue silenciada por la intervención de las hermanas que la tomaron del hombro, se acercaron ambas tomándola de los hombros, y Anabelle dijo : –oye ya cálmate, no es necesario esto, no estamos aquí para discutir- entonces Darkness también intervino –si María, tiene razón, podrás pelear con él, cuando estés lúcida, ahora siéntate y deja que la marihuana haga efecto de una vez por todas, has estado irritada desde que llegamos .

la muchacha miraba a Darkness con enojo, luego miró a las hermanas, que la miraban con preocupación, se arregló el cabello y dijo: –bien me voy a sentar, pero solo porque hoy no estoy aquí para pelear, considérate afortunado muchacho – Ella se sentó sin dirigirme ni la más mínima mirada, sacó de su bolsillo un taco de papelillos y desprendió uno de los delgados papeles, termino de moler la marihuana que ya tenía empuñada, y la espolvoreó con calma en el papel, lo enrolló y lo prendió, y una especie de calma empezó a bajar en el ambiente yo di otra bocanada a la pipa de cerámica y metal de mi amigo y se la devolví mientras aguantaba el respiracion, luego de botar el espeso humo, intenté buscar otro tema de conversación y noté que no le había preguntado nada a Darkness sobre su vida, le di una palmada en el hombro y le pregunté:- ¿y tú?,¿de ti no sé nada?, bueno cuéntame algo de ti – el muchacho levantó la mirada y se río con ironía, luego me dijo mirando al suelo –tú no tienes nada que saber de mi-y se llevó la pipa a la boca aspirando muy profundamente, yo estaba sonriendo con calma y le dije: –vamos, no seas así, estamos fumando, dime… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- el muchacho volvió a reír y dijo todavía mirando al suelo – bueno que más da, si no te lo digo ahora vas a seguir jodiendo, bueno… veras, yo vengo aquí para relajarme, vengo ase tiempo, desde que me echaron de caza, he tenido muchos problemas y me gusta sentir que estos problemas ya no están- miré al suelo perplejo, yo creía que iba a ser más cohibido y desagradable por su aspecto, pero era simpático al hablar, con un tono relajado pregunté- bueno, ¿puedo saber por qué te echaron de caza?- el muchacho volvió a agachar la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en dar alguna señal, suspiró y me dijo con la cabeza agachada .

– bueno… te diré… yo vivía con mi hermano mayor, nuestro padres habían desaparecido hace mucho, nunca más supimos que fue de ellos , desde que se fueron, que mi hermano se encargó de mí, siempre fue muy bondadoso y cariñoso, cuando logramos demostrar que podíamos mantenernos vivos sin la ayuda de cualquier agencia social- se llevó de nuevo la pipa a la boca y aspiro con los ojos serrados, mientras se tomaba esta pausa yo el pregunte -¿y tu hermano fue el que te echo de casa?-y me dijo mientars expulsaab el humo –espera ya llego a eso.

Mi hermano empezó a demostrar cada vez más bondad, además de ayudarme a mí en la escuela y en mis cosas, siempre intentaba hacer el bien, siempre fue alguien con mucho corazón, cuando ya tuve edad de trabajar, le pedí permiso a mi hermano, pero él dijo que no, dijo estaba muy pequeño para eso, pero yo también quería poder tener mis cosas, todo lo compraba él yo tenía derecho solo a la menor parte, a esas alturas ya no se veía tan heroico, cada vez yo necesitaba más cosas y no las podía obtener, mientras que el se daba lujos por su trabajo, con el tiempo empecé a notar que no era tan parecido a él como siempre me enseñó, yo pensaba diferente, para empezar que la vida no es todo bondad, la vida es más oscura de lo que parece, es como si todo fuera una poesía tétrica con un final malo, nadie es bueno, y la maldad abunda, así que para representar mejor esto me subí a esta moda gótica, para poder expresarle al mundo y a mi hermano lo que pienso, pero mi hermano no lo toleró, decía que no me había criado para que me convirtiese en un raro, con el tiempo las discusiones fueron creciendo y así las diferencias, al final llegó un punto que se aburrió de mí y me echó de casa y yo no pude hacer nada , es él quien pagaba al renta- yo quedé boquiabierto y conmovido por la breve historia de este muchacho, antes de que pudiera decirle algo él dice :–el que me vista como gótico no me hace malo, no soy malo, solo veo las cosas con otro color a los colores de mi hermano- parecía que el muchacho estuviese a punto de romper en llanto, pero no mostró señal corporal alguna, yo me sentía algo mal por el chico, le tomé el hombro y le dije: –bueno, creo que saldrás de esta, si te criaste sin padres, bien podrás seguir sin hermano- el muchacho me miró de reojo y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, soltó una pequeña risa y se llevó la pipa de agua al a boca, sorbió el humo y dijo: –ya veremos – miré hacia el frente y todos nos estaban viendo, cuando les fui mirando a las caras, fueron desviando sus miradas, excepto Leonardo, quien devolvió su sonrisa a su cara y me extendió la pipa, yo volví a llenarla de las hojas molidas y la encendí, sorbí otra gran bocanada de humo, y aguante al respiración con los ojos cerrados y luego de otros treinta segundos lo expulsé, al abrir los ojos miro hacia mi costado con calma y me topo con una avejentada cara.

Me eché hacia atrás por la impresión, el rostro era avejentado pero vigoroso, lucía como un hombre de unos cuarenta años pero muy maltratado por el tiempo, estaba sonriendo con sus largos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, su piel era morena y su rostro delgado, su pelo era largo y blanco y estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que tenía un ojo verde y el otro negro.

Con una voz algo elegante y a la vez pomposa me dijo: –valla, valla, valla, pero si es el nuevo, ¿de dónde los sacas Leo?, ¿de un manicomio clausurado? – miré Leonardo mientras el hombre mantenía su cara muy cerca de la mía, Leonardo estaba recién expulsando una bocanada de humo, y con calma dijo: – hola Eustaquio, que bien que tomarás un descanso de custodiar la puerta y nos acompañaras, él ex recluso de manicomio que mencionas, en realidad lo saqué de un supermercado – volví la mirada al extraño hombre y ya no estaba pegado, se había hecho hacia atrás, me fijé que era el mismo hombre que nos había recibido en la trampilla en la superficie, usaba su avejentado terno café, con una corbata rayada de rojo y azul, tenía una sonrisa, pero no como la de Leonardo, solo era una leve y relajada sonrisa, y sus gigantescos colmillos alcanzaban a sobresalir de su boca , el hombre dijo con calma y alegría, –vaya, en realidad tiene pinta de empleado mal pagado, mira sus ojos desanimados y su expresión de total ignorancia, es todo un encanto, menos mal que lo trajiste a aquí- no pude evitar sentirme ofendido, pero de alguna forma tenía razón, y además la mariguana ya estaba haciendo efecto en mí, noté a mi alrededor que nadie le prestaba atención al peculiar personaje, era como si estuvieran acostumbrados a su presencia, el me miraba fijo y se tambaleaba en su pose de piernas cruzadas, me preguntó con un tono burlesco – y dime, mi desahuciado amigo ¿tienes nombre?¿o los empleados con sueldo mínimo ya no tiene ese derecho? – El peculiar hombre se ponía cada vez más irritante, simulando calma le dije :– me llamo Lead- el hombre río un poco y dijo -¿Lead? Qué extraño ¿Qué?, ¿tu mamá era corta de imaginación?, ¿o no conocía más letras?- todos los que me rodeaban, las hermanas, María, Darkness e incluso Leonardo, carcajearon un poco en silencio, el hombre me irritaba cada vez más, le dije algo enojado.

–¿y tú qué?, ¿Eustaquio?, he escuchado nombres más bonitos en perros de gringos – Eustaquio rió y dijo con seguridad – por lo menos mi nombre tiene más de cuatro letras – yo ya no llevaba que responderle, el hombre me quitó la mirada de encima y se concentró en el tazón, sacó un poco de las hojas secas, del bolsillo de su terno ,sacó una vieja pipa de madera, que parecía tribal, estaba pintada de muchos colores y no estaba muy bien tallada, aún tenía extensiones de lo que solían ser ramas y su fondo parecía un recipiente para moler hierbas, molió las hojas con su puño y las espolvoreó en la pipa, sacó una caja de fósforos y encendió la pipa mientras succionaba el humo, por alguna razón no parecía contenerlo mucho rato, fumaba como si fumara un cigarro cualquiera, luego de un par de bocanadas me preguntó: -¿bueno mi querido colega, vasta de ofensas, dime ¿Qué te trae por este paraíso?- y le respondí aún con algo de enojo :– vengo a relajarme, he tenido una semana muy pesada, y quiero pasar un momento de paz,- la sonrisa del hombre pareció crecer, mientras aspiraba de su extraña pipa ,le pregunté :

– ¿y tú?,¿Por qué estás aquí? – entonces Leonardo se río en su aislado pensar, Eustaquio me respondió- bueno mi amigo, yo trabajo aquí, y además conozco a todos estos desamparados que tienes en frente- yo dije con entusiasmo –wow, debe ser genial trabajar en un bar de estos, dime, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- entonces el hombre no me dijo nada, solo miró a Darkness, el cual le respondió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, entonces el peculiar hombre borro su sonrisa, me miro y respondió –bien te contare, veras, yo estudie periodismo, tengo un título y todo, el mejor de la clase, etc…- le dio una bocanada a su pipa y en ese lapsus le pregunte –si eres periodista ¿por qué trabajas aquí?- el sonrió y volvió a mirar a darkness mientras expulsaba el humo, a lo que él lo mira de reojo y le dice- cuéntale de una vez, ya lo asimos todos- el termino de botar el humo y me dijo- bien, te contare con detalle, para horrarte saliva en preguntas rebuscadas.

luego de graduarme, me contrataron en un importante diario nacional, al principio me pusieron a hacer reportajes simples, accidentes, crímenes, infracciones, etc… pero siempre el editor y mi jefe me regañaban, ya que siempre ponía material extra, cosas como sucesos aislados, teorías del hecho, puras paranoias, pero paranoias bien fundamentadas, por eso es que me siguieron dando más casos cada vez más importantes, por mis argumentos, pero aún así en la edición eran retirados, eso me enfurecía, al pasar las noticias asía mi mejor esfuerzo en el material extra pero por más brillante que fuera, el editor los seguía retirando, al final me aburrí de eso y me concentré en convertir todas mis noticias en grandes conspiraciones, así, el editor tendría que o borrar todo, o publicarlo tal cual, se publicaron un par de mis noticias, solo las más buenas, y mi jefe estaba cada día más enfadado por la fama que le daba al diario, todo esto acabó cuando me dieron algo que no podía corromper, una simple entrevista a un alcalde.

Pero cuando la hice, busqué la forma de hacerlo una de mis chorradas, y escuché entre las secretarias unos rumores de un robo al pueblo, yo usé mi avanzado intelecto para armar una conspiración, había hecho una obra de arte, pero era demasiado ataque hacia el pobre alcalde, y sabía que si mi jefe la veía no la iba a dejar salir, así que soborné al editor para que saliese de todos modos, a la semana de su publicación, en todos los noticiarios corría la noticia de que aquel alcalde era un ladrón descarado, hicieron sumarios contra el pobre hombre, acusaciones y falsos testimonios, pero todos sin evidencia, luego de que mi jefe se enterara y que las noticias digieran que su diario había sido el responsable, mi jefe me despidió y se aseguró que nunca más me contrataran en ningún diario.

Desde ahí fui de trabajillo en trabajillo, pero en el trabajo que fuese siempre metía entremedio mi originalidad, lo que claro, siempre perjudicaba a mis jefes, luego de varios despidos y de grandes dosis de marihuana y varios alucinógenos para olvidar los problemas, llegué a través de un amigo a este olvidado lugar, y les faltaba un guardia que fuera atento y a la vez relajado, y yo me ofrecí, el sueldo no es tan malo, y me encanta conocer nuevas personas, y creo que a ellos también les encantan mis ideas, bueno mi amigo eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de mi- por alguna razón mi cerebro se había sumergido en la historia del extraño hombre, luego de terminar el hombre dio otra bocanada a su pipa y miró al suelo con nostalgia, yo no tenía palabras para decirle, y no rebusqué en algo inteligente solo le dije

–wow, yo creía que solo eras in tío raro, dime una cosa, ¿porque tus ojos son de diferente color?- el tipo volvió a sonreír y levantó su cabeza- bueno mi querido amigo, un día probé el LSD, y probé demasiado, el que me lo dio dijo que me desaparecí por todo el día, al día siguiente desperté con el ojo morado y adolorido, me mire al espejo y el iris ya no tenía color, solo era negro- yo me emocioné por lo que escuché y le pregunté con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿LSD? yo también lo he consumido, y también me desaparecí un tiempo, dime, ¿con que soñaste en el trance?- El soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo: – te lo digo si tú me dices tu fantasía primero- yo no quería responderle, me daba algo de vergüenza decir que mi gran viaje fue en torno a una serie para niños, pero me dejé llevar por el humo de la marihuana y lo dije con libertad.

- bueno, yo fantaseé con ponys, así tal cual, con ponys de colores, soñé que entraba a su ciudad y que se asustaban de mi presencia- el hombre rió con mucha ironía y me miró a los ojos y me dijo:- bueno yo soñé con algo parecido.

Oye antes de continuar, dime, te interesaría volver a dar un buen viaje, entonces el hombre sacó de su bolsillo toda un tira de estampillas, yo quedé boquiabierto, miré Leonardo, ya que él no quería que volviera a desaparecerme en mi loca fantasía, pero él estaba totalmente concentrado en su pipa con los ojos inyectados en sangre, miré a Eustaquio quien me levantó las cejas en señal de proposición, yo asentí con la cabeza y le extendí la mano, entonces él me dijo: –eso sí, nada es gratis te va a costar, no muy caro, pero te va a costar- yo totalmente ansioso saqué de mi bolsillo todo el dinero que tenía y se lo extendí con prisa, el rió irónicamente y dijo :– bueno ten- cortó unas cinco estampillas y me las dió, yo me las eché todas juntas a la boca y las empecé a lamer, entonces Eustaquio se puso de pie tranquilo y se fue en dirección a la escalera, su caminar era muy extraño y ligero, era como si volara al caminar, y a la vez se mantenía con firmeza, lo hacía con mucha gracia .

Yo relamía las estampillas esperando el efecto alucinógeno, las lamí por unos diez minutos, luego escupí una bola de papel masticado, miré la bola enojado, ese tipo me había visto la cara de tonto, entonces las hermanas rieron y Anayss me dijo :–muchachito, Eustaquio te acaba de estafar, siempre hace lo mismo, vende estampillas limpias – entonces todos los del circulo rieron burlescamente, yo me puse de pie enfurecido y arrojé las bola de papel al suelo, miré hacia la entrada y justo estaba Eustaquio bajando junto ha más gente por la escalera, me dirigí con la mirada fija en el hacia allí, cuando llegué le grité :-¡HEY OYE!¡ME ESTAFASTE!¡ESTAS COSAS NO TIENE NADA!¡DEVÚELVEME MI DINERO!- El rió burlescamente, se frotó las cejas , y me dijo:- tranquilo muchacho, es una broma para novatos, tranquilízate, mira- Sacó otra tira de estampillas, pero estas tenían dibujadas las montañas que había visto en las primeras que consumí- estas estampillas si son, son noruegas, toma unas siete, por lo de la broma, tranquilízate esto se lo he hecho a todos- yo lo miré enojado, y me dí la vuelta con las estampillas en la mano, mientras me dirigía de vuelta al círculo, me las eché todas a la boca juntas, y caminé tranquilo al círculo, mientras las lamía, mientras caminaba me sentía más ligero, y mucho más feliz que con la marihuana, llegué hasta el punto en que me desplomé a mitad de camino, cuando caí no sentí el dolor, y solo sentí que todo se desvanecía, y caí en un profundo sueño.


End file.
